The subject invention relates to the molding of plastic components and is particularly well-suited for the molding of automotive fascias, an automotive fascia being the plastic component defining either the front or rear end of the exterior body.
Such plastic components must include certain surface finishes, must possess certain strength characteristics and must be capable of being painted. When molding such plastic components the liquid plastic material injected into a mold cavity flows throughout the mold cavity. However, it is frequently difficult to control the flow of the liquid plastic material throughout the mold cavity and, as a result, air is frequently entrapped in the part as the injected plastic material follows different flow paths and then meets to knit together and form the continuous part. It sometimes occurs that the location of the knitting of the plastic flows together is undesirable.